Finding Ourselves
by othnaleyfan4
Summary: Naley, Leyton, and Brouth set out for a planned senior trip this time. Hopping on a plane for some, driving a car for others they set off for the west coast for some sun and relaxation. Can they make it through the week with no drama? We'll see. ONESHOT


Title: Finding Ourselves in This Crazy Mixed Up World We Call Our Own.

Pairing/Characters: Naley, Leyton, and Brouth

Spoilers/Warnings: If you haven't seen season 4 it contains a few spoilerish things.

Rating: PG – 13

Word Count: 4,346

Summary: Naley, Leyton, and Brouth set out for a planned senior trip this time. Hopping on a plane for some, driving a car for others they set off for the west coast for some sun and relaxation. Can they make it through the week with no drama? Probably not, but they are going to try! Set after prom, after Honeygrove, after Luke found out about Dan, before graduation.

Life in Tree Hill was far from quiet, nor was it dull, but sometimes all you want is dull and quiet. Or maybe all you want is just a different kind of drama. Most people dream of having some drama and excitement in their own lives, but the six friends sitting at the lunch table at Tree Hill High School were just dreaming of having their lives be normal. Maybe even watching someone else have drama.

Peyton, Luke, Brooke, Mouth, Nathan, and Haley sat at a lunch table in the courtyard of Tree Hill High. There was one week left until graduation and each of them had something on their minds, but frankly, all they wanted to do was get everything off of their minds.

"Who wants to get out of town?" This was a question that had been asked numerous times in the past couple weeks, but was met with hesitation. Mouth was still set from Honeygrove, and his whole debacle with jail there. Haley was nearly nine months pregnant and wasn't really up for traveling anywhere. Nathan wanted to stay with his wife and make sure she was safe, and no delivering any time soon, as well as telling the world about his point shaving tactics. Lucas was still reeling from the fact that Dan had killed Keith, but he had told nobody yet. Peyton was caught up with the very real thought of Ian Banks in the Tree Hill Jail, and was nearly as perceptible to the plan as Brooke was. Brooke was usually the one that voiced the question. She wanted out of the apartment, and away from having to see Chase every day when they clearly weren't making things work.

On this particular day they had been chatting about daily events that truly didn't have any meaning in the grand scheme of things, when Brooke asked it again. She got various looks from those around her, and she sighed and said, "Come on you guys! This is our senior year! When the heck else are we going to ever be able to just take off! None of us need to be here for this last week of classes, we were only in Honeygrove for like a weekend, and back in time for fabulous classes, can we please go somewhere for just some us time?"

The others were smiling at Brooke, and raising their eyebrows. She had a point. In just a few weeks they would all be off to different places going to school, and scattering across the United States. Brooke took a chance to look at each person in the group.

"Mouth. I have barely spent any time with you this year, because of…various things…popping up. We need some time together."

Next to Mouth Haley sat with Nathan's arms hugging her burgeoning belly. "Naley, you guys definitely need some time away from this town. Nathan, getting away from the press is probably best for you right now, and Hales, I know you have a speech to write, but what if you were somewhere away from everything. Get those creative juices flowing in a new environment?"

Peyton and Lucas were next. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the two of them, "As for you Mr. and Mrs. Broody. Ever since Honeygrove you guys have been in a funk, which, ugh by the way, it should be the opposite of. Not getting into the gory details, but seriously, you have both got to let loose!"

Brooke's speech had yet to elicit a resounding yes, but it was getting closer. "Well, miss queen of leaving, where is it that you plan on whisking us all off to?" Came the question from Haley, generally the more cautious of the group, particularly now, when she could burst at any second.

Gaining a squeal from the enthusiastic brunette, Brooke started off on a plan that had been hatching for days, "Well, I was thinking of say out west, oh maybe…California? Now, I know you can't fly, Tutor-almost-mom, but you and Nathan could drive there, stopping along the way at romantic spots to get your honeymoon in that you never got to do in London. That means you'll have to leave about a day and a half earlier than everyone else, but I have a feeling you'll love it," she said this with a twinkle in her eye, as she already had their trip planned out as well as the destinations she knew they would love along the way.

"The rest of us are going to leave a couple days later by plane. When we get to California, we have no plans. Sitting on a beach, doing nothing, or maybe people watching, for a few days is the plan. The first day out will be a girl's spa day so that the guys can go…somewhere, maybe a ball game, but after that…absolutely nothing, no drama, no stalkers, no point shaving, just us and time to spend together before we graduate!" She was clapping her hands by the end of this and the others were beginning to warm up to the idea.

**Four Days Later**

The trip was set to go off without a hitch. Nathan and Haley had left the day before, and the other four were gathered at the airport, awaiting announcement to board the plane. It had taken some convincing of Lucas' mom, the only parent that actually ever seemed to care about her child, but finally she relented, too tired to continue arguing about the better reasons to stay in school. Besides, when all of them had ganged up on her, it was too much to get through anyway.

Finally they were boarding the plane on the way to California. Brooke bounced to her seat with Mouth right behind her while Luke and Peyton walked slightly slower behind, holding hands and smiling at their Brooke.

"You know, she is never going to stop being our bubbly girl, is she?" Peyton whispered to Luke.

They settled into their seats two on one side of the aisle and two on the other. Leyton next to each other and Mouth and Brooke next to each other to start, only to be switched half way through the plane ride to Breyton next to each other, setting Luke and Mouth with the company of each other.

After an in-flight movie, a meal and a few naps, and one stop-over they were in California. The four stepped off the plane, expecting Nathan and Haley to be waiting for them.

They were…but they weren't alone. Halting at the entrance to the ramp, the four from the plane effectively blocked anyone else from moving until they heard a disgruntled "ahem" from behind them, forcing them to move forward.

There they stood, rounded belly Haley, Nathan gripping her hand in a death grip….and Haley's parents?

Lucas was the first to regain his voice and movement, "Mr. and Mrs. James! How are you? It's been forever since we have seen you," he walked forward and gave each of them a hug.

Lydia hugged Lucas back and admonished him, "Now you know you are supposed to call me Lydia, boy. How long have we known each other?" Lucas laughed a little loosening up and the rest of the greeting made their way around as they walked to the baggage claim to get the luggage.

"So, not that we aren't glad to see you, but why are you here? Passing through California in your camper?" Peyton asked nonchalantly.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a look as Haley started speaking, "Well, actually no, they weren't. We were on the road, doing all of the fabulous things you set up for us, by the way, and something wasn't right. I could feel it, and since you guys were on the plane, we called my parents, lucky they were actually in the same state as us. So they came and followed us the rest of the way here."

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Came the response from each of the others, and were reassured by Haley who claimed she was fine, just had a little twinge and it was probably from being on the road for so long.

"Besides," she elaborated, "My parents are going to stay at the same hotel, so we'll be fine! I just won't be a lot of fun this week."

Peyton and Brooke each wrapped an arm around Haley and said that she would have fun, even if it meant sitting inside all day eating ice cream, and watching silly shows. Haley tried to brush them off, but this was a trip for all of them, and they were going to make it that way.

A few hours later they had all gotten settled into the beautiful hotel on the beach that Brooke had finagled for them.

In Nathan and Haley's room Haley laid on the bed as Nathan attempted to unpack some. She watched him wandering around the room and smiled at him, "Hey, come here. We'll do this later."

She beckoned him over to the bed and held his hands while he sat on the edge, "I just don't want you to have to do any work. Are you sure you're ok? I mean, I know you told them you were, but are you really?"

Haley looked into her husbands eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I'm pregnant, not an invalid, now come on, Brooke will probably kill us if we are late meeting her in the lobby." She attempted a bound of the bed, but with her large belly in front of her, it was difficult, and all she managed was to get up slowly with Nathan's help.

Peyton Brooke had gotten a room together, each taken a bed, and Peyton was looking out of the massive window as Brooke bounded around the room unpacking and yammering on. Peyton smiled and turned to watch her best friend as she leaned against the window, "Hey Brooke, you don't always have to do this you know. Calm down, we'll all have fun, including you, if you will chill. Isn't that what this trip was for?"

For just a moment Brooke stopped rushing around the room and looked over to the curly headed girl watching her, ah, but you see my broody best friend, if I don't keep everyone moving, some people ahem ahem are just going to brood, so get a move on girlie. We have to be in the lobby now!"

Brooke blew her friend an air kiss and launched herself out of the door. Peyton laughed and headed for Lucas and Mouth's room.

In the boys' room, Lucas and Mouth were moving around setting their bags down, not bothering to unpack yet, figuring they would either live out of their suitcases or do it later, it wasn't a big deal. Mouth had just flicked on the tv when a knock came at the door. "We just got here, no room service!" he yelled as Lucas rolled his eyes and went to answer the door.

When the door opened Peyton pulled his face in for a kiss, and then said, "You boys do realize that if you want to survive this week you should be in the lobby, like now, right?" Mouth jumped off the bed and leapt through the door past Luke and Peyton and they followed hand in hand, meeting everyone there.

The group went out for dinner that night, laughing and talking, and generally forgetting about the events in Tree Hill that had been happening for the past several months. After dinner was over Nathan and Haley decided to head back to their room because Haley was exhausted, and really just needed to rest, whereas the other four decided that they were going to stay out a little longer, and ended up staying in the bar at the hotel for a few more hours.

Peyton and Brooke had been talking at the bar over drinks while Mouth and Lucas talked and eventually the four sat making idle talk at one of the tables in the bar area. Luke sat with his arm draped across the back of Peyton's chair as Mouth and Brooke sat on the other two sides of the table.

"Alright, I give in. This was a good idea, B. Davis. I can already feel myself more relaxed." Peyton said, and was about to ask a question, but decided to save it for when she and Brooke were alone. "Oh, um, I know you have all these plans, but I have something to do on Tuesday, um, alone, if that's ok. It shouldn't take too long, but it's something I need to do."

She had elicited looks of confusion from both her boyfriend as well as her best friend. Mouth was looking confused as well, but he wasn't as worried. He actually had his own problems that he still hadn't managed to leave behind.

Peyton took in the looks and rolled her eyes, "Come on, we all need a little time on our own, right? Two hours."

Brooke sat back and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, but then smiled, "No problem P. Sawyer. Besides, Hales can take a nap while you are gone, and I'll…oh I'll find something to do, trust me."

The other three laughed at Brooke's devious expression when she said the words, but knew they could trust her not to get too out of hand. "Thanks. But I think I am going to go to bed now. Love you all." She hugged the others and pulled Luke with her to the hallway before heading up to her and Brooke's room.

She leaned against the wall and pulled him in for a kiss. He pushed his hands up through her hair and deepened it, pressing her body against the wall until they ran out of breath, and had to come up for air. "Mmm, some goodnight kiss." She said, winding her arms around his neck.

Lucas groaned at the thought that they were in separate rooms. "Who planned this anyway?" But they both knew the answer, and knew it was for good reason. Brooke had made the room arrangements. However, more than anything it was for Mouth, who would be rooming with Brooke with Luke and Peyton had their way.

After one more kiss Peyton headed up to her room and Lucas went back to sit with Brooke and Mouth. "Well, I am actually going to bed as well," he announced as he walked back in and found Brooke and Mouth clearly about ready to delve into a deep conversation. Brooke narrowed her eyes once more and said, "I better not get up there and find you two in our bed. Mouth better not either." Luke stuck out his tongue at them and headed for the elevator.

Brooke turned to Mouth and said, "Alright, let's have it. What's eating you?" She had a decent idea, but needed to hear it from his mouth.

Brooke and Mouth sat in the hotel bar/café until the wee hours of the morning, switching from alcohol to coffee as the hours got later and later, turning into earlier and earlier. Mouth spilled everything about his and Rachel's trip, finally being able to talk about it to someone besides Chris Keller. Brooke let out her frustrations and upset over Chase. By the time early morning rolled around the two were so talked out that they could barely talk anymore, but they felt lighter, and happier.

As they were winding down, Brooke placed her hand on top of her friend's and looked at him, "I missed this, you know?"

Mouth gave her a questioning look. Brooke smiled, "This, us. Two friends talking. Mouth, you are one of the best people I know, one of my best friends. Whoever can't see that isn't worth it, even if she is one of my other best friends, kind of…" she interrupted her own speech with a yawn and smiled sheepishly at him.

Mouth laughed at her and pulled her in for a hug as they stood together. "Thanks. For everything; this trip, tonight, your friendship. Now let's get you to bed for at least a couple hours, before you fall asleep right here."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get me into bed on the first night? Bold move, Mr. McFadden." They both laughed as they headed for the elevators.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, however, as they group woke up late, none of them saw it. The evening before Haley's parents had said that they would be around if anyone needed them, particularly Haley, but they would stay out of the young ones' way. Therefore this left the six to their own devices for the day.

Nathan and Haley were up and in the lobby fairly early after having gone to bed much earlier than the others had. After realizing that nobody else was getting up any time soon they decided to head out for a walk along the beach.

As they walked along hand in hand they people watched. Haley leaned her head on Nathan's arm saying, "What are you thinking about, baby?" They walked a few more steps before he answered, unhooking their hands as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "You. The baby. How we are going to get through it all."

Haley stopped and turned her husband to face her, gripping his hands between them she looked into his beautiful eyes, "Together. No matter what happens, if we are together, we'll be fine."

Nathan smiled, bu there was a still a sad tint to it. "Yeah." He said quietly and pulled her close for a hug, resting his chin on top of her soft hair as she buried her face in his chest.

They stood this way for several minutes before heading back to the hotel at a leisurely pace. By the time they reached the lobby, the other four were just emerging from their rooms and they all ended up meeting in the hallway.

"So, plans for today are…" Haley asked Brooke with a smile, knowing Tigger always had something planned.

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders, "Well, P. Sawyer is ditching me," this eliciting an eye roll from the blond behind her, which Brooke knew it would. "So basically, our sps day has to wait, but you know, I do believe I mentioned time on the beach, so that is my plan for the day." She started off for her room to gather her beach gear.

"Anyone coming with? Leaving now!" she yelled down the hall in a sing song voice to the five bemused people that she had just left behind.

Luke and Peyton went to talk while the others opted for the beach idea.

As soon as the couple was alone, Luke reached for Peyton, looking into her eyes, "Are you ok, Peyt?" He asked, concerned.

Peyton smiled at the worry in his eyes. As nice as it was to have someone worry about you, it was definitely getting old. "I am fine. I just have something that I have to do. Its not a big deal, and you'll find out soon enough." She placed her hands on his shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows, "And when I get back, maybe you'll get lucky."

Luke moaned and leaned in for a deep kiss, that proceeded to cloud Peyt's mind and make her forget she was going anywhere away from this boy. Finally they had to drag themselves away from each other and Peyt ran her hands through his hair, her forehead on his, "No, scratch that last comment. We are definitely both getting lucky when I get back. I love you, be back soon," she said breathlessly. She pecked him on the lips one last time before leaving the hotel with him staring after her. He needed a cold shower…now.

Twenty minutes later Lucas met everyone else at the beach, where they proceeded to relax the day away, as was the entire point of the trip.

Meanwhile, Peyton was on a mission. A few months before, amid the disasters that had been occurring, before she and Lucas had gotten together, she had applied for and internship with Scion Records. She hadn't heard anything from them yet, and decided that they best way to get to someone was to see them face to face.

So, with growing trepidation, Peyton entered the building filled with people that could tell her what her future contained. She approached the large receptionist desk of the place and forty minutes later she was seated in front of a man that held her future in his chubby little hands.

He crossed his fingers over his belly and looked at her, "Well, Miss Sawyer, I am impressed. You came all the way here from Tree Hill to plead your case."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth to speak before he cut her off again, "It was a waste of your time, though." Her face fell faster than a chocolate soufflé cooked improperly.

Something welled up inside of her and she sputtered out, "Excuse me. How can you say that? Have you even looked at my application? Do you even know who the heck I am?" How could this man be so rude? He had barely even asked her name before sitting her down and he clearly didn't know a thing about her. She attempted to control her temper, but what was the point, if it was already useless?

She was fuming, but the man just looked at her until she was finished, "All done," he asked her. She simply nodded once.

"Good, because what I meant by pointless was that we already sent out the acceptance letters, just yesterday. And, as a matter of fact, Miss Sawyer, eighteen years old from Tree Hill, North Carolina, of Tree Hill High School's cheerleading squad, operator of TRIC Club, and with and extensive love and knowledge of music, you have been accepted."

Peyton sat opening and closing her mouth as a fish out of water before standing and reaching for his hand, pumping it up and down several times. "I am so sorry. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Fifteen minutes later Peyton was floating down the street towards the beach she knew her friends were at. She saw them and immediately walked over to Luke and planted a large, sloppy, deep kiss on Luke's mouth in front of all who stood there. Pulling away she said, "I love you," before turning to greet the others.

Brooke's perfectly brows were raised beneath her bangs and the others were looking at her with smiles. "Have a good time?" Brooke asked, happy to see her friend finally loosening up.

"Yes I did," Peyton said, refusing to elaborate at this time. She was extremely happy, but she had some serious thinking to do about whether she was going to take it in the first place. However, this trip was no time for that, simply for relaxing, so she would think about it when she got home and found the official letter.

For the time being it was time to give her boyfriend what she had promised when she left that morning. She grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear, and as his eyes grew larger she laughed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the hotel, "We'll see you guys later!"

The other four laughed and continued to stay on the beach. The boys were goofing off in the water, leaving Haley and Brooke to talk with each other. "So, Tutor mom, how are you holding up? Any inspiration on that speech of yours?"

Haley smiled as she watched the boys and said, "It's coming along. How are you doing, Tigger? Is this trip what you were looking for?"

Brooke thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I guess. I am glad we have everyone together one more time. A few more weeks, and its all going to change."

Haley nodded, and both girls got lost in their thoughts.

The rest of the day went as planned and was as relaxing as it could be. They had considered going out to dinner that night, but everybody basically wanted to stay in so they gathered in Brooke and Peyton's room, after knocking to make sure they didn't walk in on anything, and ordered in pizza. Luke and Peyton were finally being the lovey dovey couple that they were meant to be, and Nathan and Haley were content just to be near each other, and Mouth and Brooke were sitting next to each other, being the good friends that they were to each other.

The next day the girls had their spa trip, which was cut short when Haley began feeling not so well again, and they came back to the hotel to stay put. It was ok, because they had their own little mini spa say in their room, and giggled and laughed together like they hadn't been able to in months.

The boys had gone off to find something other than basketball, but ended up in a pick up game and a random court they had found anyway. They couldn't get away from it, but that was ok with them.

By the time the six friends made it back to Tree Hill a few days later they all seemed to be in better spirits and were happier. It may have been time to get back to the real world, but for a few days they had managed to escape the drama, and simply relax, as well as talk to each other.

**Day Before Graduation**

Since returning from California the friends had resolved the speech issue, the point shaving issue (as much as it can be), and the Chase deal. The Scion Records deal had been talked about, but hadn't been finalized yet. It would be, and they were all happy, and trying not to let the stress take them too overboard.


End file.
